X Men's Weapon Extreme
by PeanutButter123
Summary: Scott Summers is assuming mentor, Charles Xavier's role as headmaster at a school for gifted children. This is the story of his "first class".


Summary: Scott Summers is training a group of gifted kids to become future X-Men.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men.

Characters:

Crystal Ishiyama (Black Angel): A powerful young women with telekinetic and telepathic powers channeled through dark matter energy. She has long black hair, one hazel eye and one gray eye, and a unmatched power if trained well. Wolverine found her when she was young and her parents were killed I front of her. Adopting the girl, Scott originally wanted to run tests on her brain to harness her gift. Scott opted out ad decided to help her control her powers. Claiming that later on when she knew how to control it Crystal could be a greater weapon.

Nick Ishiyama (Shocker): Older brother of Crystal Ishiyama. He has black hair like his sister but blue eyes. He has the power to create electricity from his fingertips. As a older brother should be, he is very overprotective of his little sibling ad checks in on her emotional state often. Summers took him in as well when both siblings were found along with the bodies of their parents. Scott has little interest in him as his sister is at a higher level of use for them. He is aware and does all he can to become better with his powers.

Damian White (Firefly): He's the guy with curly auburn hair, deep brown eyes, tanned skin and a winning smile. As his name suggests he can create flames when he gets angry or overexcited. Coming from a broken home, he often heard his parents fighting and would start fires in the house. Not knowing what to do about their son they send him to Scott's special school so he could "control his temper". Damian's rage makes him powerful and a threat to other kids at the institution. HE is often found alone because he feels like an outsider. Although he is isolated he displays raw talent in practices. Waller hopes someone can help him deal with his anger, for fear that they've created their own worst doing.

Talon Simon (Talon): She was born with long, razor sharp talons on her hands and feet. Her talon's can cut through titanium and any metal alike. Talon came willingly after trying and failing to clip her deadly nails. She has platinum blonde hair and deep green eyes. Scott is interested in utilizing her talons for special projects, though unknown to Talon herself.

Thomas Grey (Annihilator): Cousin of Jean Grey, he was destined to have Scott involved in his life. Thomas is broad shouldered, cocky, and has short ebony hair and signature blue eyes. From the age of two he could absorb objects twice his body mass and turn them into a deadly shock wave. Originally, Scott was not going to accept Thomas until he read his last name and thought he would give her a instant connection to Jean. Thomas being smarter than he gets credit for refuses to talk about his family out of respect. Despite that Thomas' power can be matched to that of Crystal's according to Wolverine.

Nala Potter (Samurai): This African American bomb shell is highly trained in the arts of jujitsu and acrobatics by her parents. She can wield a double-edged sword when in danger. Scott chose her more for her battle style. The chestnut haired girl is skilled at hand to hand combat and her sword is lethal because of its light weight and sharpened edges. She often can be found reading in the library.

Christopher Reed (Big Time): Christopher has the ability to created realities from any kind of media. With such a uncommon power the sandy brown haired boy is less than happy with his gift. He was sent to Scott because he was caught creating the image of a girl he saw in a Playboy magazine. Despite past encounters he is very calm and quiet.

Felicia Romney (Secret): Scott's hidden secret, she has the power to make your greatest desires temporary reality. Highly disruptive and even obnoxious she's the daughter of a wealthy stockholder, Rick Romney. She thinks things are entitled to her even when she's wrong. Her good side is she gives excellent advice and is very insightful. A fiery, amorous red she uses her appeal to get what she wants.

Tyler Gage (Aquarius): The boy with the silver hair and knack for art can control changes in temperature, the down side is he can only do it when the area is wet like near a beach. Scott is trying to teach him to utilize and tap into his powers so he can be more useful but he's more involved in the scenery around the school. He often gets frustrated and considers giving up on the boy but something about him allows her to keep him around.

Ericka Tucker (Ave Maria): The newest member of X-Men's Weapon Extreme Team she has the ability to sense others with any kind of power and has self-healing abilities. Only in dire circumstances can she heal other people but Wolverine see's her as a useful addition to the team. A tiny, mousy girl has no idea what kind of power she can possess. Often afraid of her powers and the powers of others she skips trainig, fearing the voices of the powers' of others speak to her. Her only true friend is Firefly who understands what it feels like to be feel useless.

These are the members of X-Men's Weapon Extreme Team. This is the first class, the first experiment, and the very few of the elite chosen to do something with their gifts. Join them as Cyclops (and sometimes Wolverine) shapes boys into men, girls into women, and freaks into untouchible weapons for justice.

**Author's note: This might be a rather long story because I have so many main characters with so many traits and backstories. I'll try to post the first chapter soon but please review and give feedback. By the way Ericka's code name means "Hail Mary". ~Bre~**


End file.
